Paraguas
by Kristall Blauw
Summary: UA. Kushina no era amiga de Minato, solamente eran compañeros de trabajo, pero estaba lloviendo y únicamente había un paraguas. ¿Qué hacer entonces?


**Disclaimer: Naruto es de papá Kishimoto. Yo amo a papá Kishimoto, pero Naruto sigue sin ser mío.**

**Línea temporal: Universo alterno.**

* * *

**PARAGUAS**

_Capítulo Único_

Kushina se levantó de su asiento en la biblioteca y se sacudió las manos como si hubiera estado jugando con polvo, una sonrisa satisfecha adornaba su cara, muestra del buen trabajo que había realizado ese día. Guardó sus cosas en su mochila verde sin decir una sola palabra y le dijo adiós a su compañero de trabajo, Minato Namikaze.

Lo adecuado sería esperar a que él también terminara de almacenar sus útiles y ayudarle a entregar los libros que habían solicitado para sacar adelante el proyecto a la bibliotecaria, pero esas eran pequeñeces por las que Kushina nunca se preocuparía, así que se marchó de allí dispuesta a largarse la más pronto posible de ese horrible lugar. Además, Minato no era su realmente su amigo, ellos solamente entablaron por fin una conversación de más de dos minutos porque el profesor de Química los emparejó para hacer ese tonto proyecto de elaborar un producto químico y crear toda una empresa y estrategia mercadológica para venderlo que parecía más bien de administración.

Nada más salir de la librería de la preparatoria, Kushina se dio cuenta de que había cometido un error imperdonable ese día por la mañana. Maldijo por lo bajo su estupidez, su pereza y el paraguas que no había tomado en la mañana de un rincón de su habitación y cubrió su cabeza con su mochila, evitando torpemente ser mojada por la lluvia que caía a cántaros sobre toda la ciudad. Corriendo, llegó a la parada de autobús que se encontraba afuera de la institución y que contaba con un pequeño tejado.

Kushina bajó entonces sus libros y sacó su celular de su bolsillo trasero, rezándole a Dios para que no se hubiera mojado y mal logrado, soltó un suspiro de alivio al encontrarlo seco y funcional y observó la hora. Cuatro veintiséis. Mierda. Había llegado veintiséis minutos tarde para tomar el autobús que la llevaría a casa. Ahora tendría que esperar hasta las seis. Mierda otra vez.

Uzumaki sopesó sus opciones dejando el celular a su lado y viendo su mojada mochila. Las nubes que cubrían el cielo eran enormes, gordas y grises y no parecían tener final, así que podía esperar hasta las seis sentada en esa banca a que pasara el próximo autobús, mojada y con frío. Podía también hacer lo mismo, pero en la escuela o podía arriesgarse bajo la lluvia y correr hasta su casa (unos treinta minutos a paso normal y unos veinte corriendo). Al final, Kushina decidió que no quería quedarse en esa fría banca durante hora y media a incubar un virus por estar tan mojada y que tampoco quería regresar al campo de concentración también llamado escuela. Volvió a levantar su mochila en posición de defensa y se echó a correr en dirección a su hogar.

No había llegado Kushina siquiera a la próxima esquina cuando recordó que había olvidado tontamente su celular en la banca. Demonios, tendría que regresar por él antes de que lo robaran. Giró ciento ochenta grados y bajó su material escolar, igual iba a acabar empapada, dispuesta a echar a correr a la parada de autobús cuando se topó con un cuerpo cálido, sintiendo que su nariz se había desacomodado de su pequeña y respingada forma normal, aunque bien podría ser una imaginación suya. La pelirroja alzó la cabeza para ver el rostro del obstáculo y no para pedirle disculpas (él debería disculparse con ella por arruinarle la nariz y no al revés), sorprendiéndose al encontrar a Minato Namikaze mirándola desde arriba.

—Olvidaste tu celular —le extendió el objeto y ella lo aceptó alegremente. Se estaba ahorrando la fatiga de regresar por él. ¿Por qué no estaría contenta?

—Gracias —un silencio un tanto incómodo los envolvió y Kushina miró al mojado suelo sin saber qué decir. No podía simplemente largarse. Minato vivía en la misma dirección que ella.

—Podemos compartir paraguas, así no te mojarás —ofreció el joven rubio amablemente. Fue en ese momento que la despistada Uzumaki notó que la lluvia no la estaba empapando. No por primera vez en el día, Kushina maldijo su estupidez.

—Bien.

Caminaron el uno al lado del otro, tratando de caber en el pequeño espacio seco que les ofrecía el paraguas, peor no funcionaba. Minato no era un hombre muy grande y Kushina no era chica de hombros anchos, sin embargo, el paraguas no era lo suficientemente grande para los dos.

—Puedes acercarte más si quieres.

—Voy a mojarte —declinó Kushina.

—No importa.

En su nueva posición, más juntos de lo educadamente aceptable, Kushina sintió el calor desprendido del cuerpo masculino junto a ella. Se sentía muy bien, sobre todo porque ella estaba empapada y helada. Desgraciadamente, ni así se salvaban los dos de ser salpicados por la lluvia en los hombros. Con un gesto de fastidio, Kushina tomó la mano libre de Minato e hizo que la tomara por la cintura. Así cabrían bien en el paraguas.

Ninguno de los dos habló después de eso. Evitaron miradas tanto como fue posible, principalmente Kushina, que sintió cosquillas en la parte alta del estómago y creyó que necesitaba desparasitarse o llamar a un fumigador para que matara las posibles y crecientes mariposas de su estómago.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

—No pienses cosas raras, solamente hay un paraguas —dijo Fugaku Uchiha a su novia Mikoto, sosteniendo su propio artilugio y viendo las espaldas de Minato y Kushina perderse bajo la lluvia.

—No lo creo —sonrió la mujer—. Mi intuición femenina me lo dice. Esos dos no se tratan así solamente porque son compañeros de equipo. O hay un único paraguas, para el caso.

Fugaku suspiró sonoramente y puso una cara larga. A él no le interesaba la vida privada de Minato y Kushina. Prefería largarse a casa y evitar un resfriado. O a la de su novia, ya puestos en ello.

—¿Hasta cuándo actuaremos como acosadores, Mikoto?

Ella se encogió de hombros y giró en dirección contraria, sin responderle realmente a Fugaku. Ella confiaba en su intuición y su intuición le decía que esos dos acabarían saliendo. Y, por supuesto, ella quería estar presente en el momento de la propuesta. ¿No es eso lo que hace una amiga? ¿Acosar y velar por los intereses de la otra?

* * *

**Este one shot está basado en cierta escena del K-Drama Personal Taste (ya que estamos, es mi Dorama FAVORITO :D). No me resistí y lo Minakushicé xD Espero que haya quedado decente y que les haya gustado.**

**Ahora mándenme reviews. Me gustan los reviews xD jajajaja**

**Ya, en serio. Manden su opinión, tanto si les gustó como si no. Sono ¿para qué carajos escribo si no me dicen nada?  
**

**¡Besos embarrados de Nutella para todos!**


End file.
